childsplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Seed of Chucky
Seed of Chucky, also known as Child's Play 5: Seed of Chucky, or Child's Play 5, is an American horror comedy film, which is the fifth entry in the popular Child's Play series. It was released in the United States in November 12, 2004. The film, shot in Romania, continues the series' evolution from the pure-horror genre of the first movie to a hybrid horror-comedy. Besides spoofing other horror movies, the film references domestic dramas and tabloid television. This film also counts as the first film in the series to contain nudity. This is also the first film to involve rap music. Plot Set six years after the events of Bride of Chucky, the movie opens with Glen, the son of Chucky and Tiffany. Born at the expense of his estranged mother Tiffany dying immediately after he was born, Glen lives a life of embarrassment and abuse as a ventriloquist's dummy. A man dressed as Santa Claus walks through a cemetery while on the phone, with his girlfriend. He describes the many things he wants to do to her later, when she informs him they are breaking up. He assumes she meant the connection, but then realizes she meant in their relationship and hangs up. Just then a knife pierces out from the bag of toys he's carrying. He hears some toys activate and turns around to find the hole in the bag and the toys on the floor. As he goes to pick them up he notices Chucky against a tombstone and goes to look at it. As he does Tiffany and Chucky begin to attack him. Chucky starts screaming that lying about Santa can fuck with kids' minds, and Tiffany laughs. Chucky begins to repeat his words and a voice yells that Chucky's broken, revealing the movie set for "Chucky Goes Psycho", and the dolls attached to a robotic control. The Santa Claus actor storms off the set while they attempt to repair Chucky. A puppeteer kneels down in front of Tiffany and says her left arm might be loose and reach behind her to the wire. Since he is kneeling down his groin is directly in front of Tiffany's face. As he tampers with the wire, Tiffany raises her left arm, ramming her hand directly between the man's legs into his testicles, causing him to gasp in pain. Desperate to know his parents after seeing behind the scenes footage of the Child's Play movie-within-a-movie on TV, Glen escapes and tracks them down to Hollywood. Upon tracking down his parents, who are now puppets in one of Jennifer Tilly's films, Glen uses a voodoo amulet (the "Heart of Damballa") to bring them back to life. Shortly afterwards, when Chucky finds out that Glen is his child, he faints. Shortly after this, Tiffany and Chucky have a dispute over whether Glen is a girl or a boy. Chucky decides to label him as a boy regardless. Tiffany disagrees, labels him as a girl, and calls him "Glenda". When the previous puppeteer walks into the room, he picks up Tiffany and begins taking her apart, causing her and Chucky to decapitate him with piano wire. Glen is horrified by this, and later on (after Glen explains that he is their son), he asks them why they murder people. Chucky tells him that it is a hobby and they do it to relax. He also states that is has been a tradition for generations. After Glen counters by saying that violence is bad, Chucky claims that it is violins that are bad, and that "their screechy music's gonna ruin the goddamn country!". Tiffany, on the other hand, calls it an addiction, and tells Chucky that they need to stop since they have a child and a future to think about. She and Chucky make an agreement to quit killing, although Chucky pretends to agree, crossing his fingers behind his back and promising so Tiffany will shut up. Chucky teaches Glen how to be a killer behind Tiffany's back while Tiffany attempts to follow a twelve-step program to learn how to stop killing. Jennifer Tilly realizes she is pregnant after suffering from morning sickness. After telling Redman, he fires her from his upcoming film. Although she claims it is his, he states that this is impossible as she leaves. After Tiffany hears what he did, she is unable to control herself and guts Redman, killing him. Later, Jennifer Tilly awakens, horrified to find herself with a fully-pregnant belly. The voodoo magic that "fuels" the killer dolls has also accelerated the pregnancy. Tilly is then captured by Chucky and so is her chauffeur, Stan , and both are found bound and gagged by Tilly's assistant, Joan. She tries to save them, but she is killed sprayed with fire and killed before she can do so. Although it seems that Tiffany immolated Joan, it is revealed that it was Glen who turned into Glenda (it is revealed two souls share Glen's body, shocking both of his parents and himself after Tiffany snaps him out of it). Later, Tilly gives birth to twins, a boy and a girl. It is then that Chucky has an epiphany. After several years of being an infamous killer doll, Chucky finally accepts (and embraces) his circumstances. Disturbed, Tiffany rejects Chucky and resolves to take Glen with her. All of a sudden, Chucky tries to throws a knife at Jennifer, but Stan jumps in front of it, causing him to be killed by stabbed in the chest. Before Chucky can take vengeance and before Glen can decide which baby to possess, the police arrive, forcing the dolls to flee. Jennifer is rushed to the hospital once she is found by the cops. Jennifer claims she wants to see her babies. While looking at her twins pictures, Tiffany takes a needle and drugs Jennifer. She begins the ritual, as Chucky breaks the door with an axe and impales her in the head. However, Tiffany manages to successfully switch bodies, and as Jennifer she tosses Glen the axe as he and Chucky fight. Glen dismembers Chucky's arms before finally killing him. Five years later in 2009, Tiffany is living in Jennifer's body, raising her two twins Glen and Glenda. In the middle of the twins' birthday party, their nanny Fulvia quits her job because Glenda scares her. Tiffany lets her quit, only to kill her with her doll body when she turns away. Later Glen receives a strange present with no name. When he opens the present, he sees that someone sent him Chucky's right arm. Glen, frightened, starts twitching and wets his pants. When he turns around, Chucky's arm grabs him and he begins screaming. After the screen turns black, Chucky starts laughing maniacally. Victims *Claudia's Father - Stabbed in the chest, before plummeting to his death off of the stairs. *Claudia's Mother - Breaks her neck after falling out of the shower. *Santa Claus - Stabbed to death by Chucky. *Tony Gardner - Decapitated by Chucky and Tiffany, using wire. *Britney Spears - Ran off the road by Chucky and Glen, where her car exploded. *Pete Peters - Involuntarily knocked into a rack by Glen, where acid fell on him. *Redman - Gutted by Tiffany. *Three Unamed Men - Hit in head with a machete, smothered with a bag, and impaled with carving fork. *Joan - Set on fire by hairspray/candle, fell off second balcony of Jennifer Tilly's house. (By Glenda) *Stan - Struck in the chest by a knife thrown by Chucky. *Jennifer Tilly - Axed in head by Chucky. *Chucky - Hacked to pieces by Glen. *Fulvia - Head bashed in by Tiffany, cracking her skull. *Glen - Strangled by Chucky's arm. His fate is unknown. Survivors *Claudia - The girl in Glen's dream. *Psychs - Remains in Britain. *Jason Flemyng - Actor portraying Santa on "Chucky Goes Psycho". *Reporter - Reporting on "Chucky Goes Psycho". *Film Crew - Film crew for "Chucky Goes Psycho". *Tiffany - Living as Jennifer Tilly. *Glenda - Living with Tiffany. Cast * Jennifer Tilly as herself and Tiffany Valentine (voice) * Brad Dourif as Chucky (voice) * Billy Boyd as Glen and Glenda (voice) * Redman as himself * Hannah Spearritt as Joan * Steve Lawton as Stan * John Waters as Pete Peters * Jason Flemyng as Santa * Tony Gardner as himself * Keith-Lee Castle as Psychs * Rebecca Santos as Fulvia * Bethany Simons-Danville as Claudia * Simon James Morgan as Claudia's Father * Stephanie Chambers as Claudia's Mother * Nadia Dina Ariqat as Britney Spears * Martha Stewart as herself * Beans El-Balawi as Human Glen * Kristina Hewitt as Human Glenda Official Soundtrack #''Carol of the Bells'' #Fredwreck Nassar - Cut It Up #Full Blown Rose - Get Your Hands Up #Headland - Little Green Men #Full Blown Rose - One Way or Another #Fuse - Smack Wham #Whitney Jordan - Tell Me That You Need Me #Annie Wolfson - Get It, Get It Original Score #''Main Title'' #''Tiny Stalker / A Nightmare on Nottingham Mews'' #''Made in Japan / Yes, Santa Claus, There Is A Chucky'' #''Glen's Escape'' #''Our Jennifer'' #''Family Reunion'' #''Konichiwa'' #''Stark Raving Mad'' #''How to Get a Head in Hollywood'' #''Inquiring Minds / Jennifer's Home / Finger's Crossed / Visual Stimuli'' #''Paparazzo's Delight / Jennifer's Windows / Designs by Tiffany'' #''Acid Trip'' #''The Sweetest Voice / Intestinal Fortitude'' #''Monkey on Her Back'' #''Ordinary Dolls'' #''Joan Gets Fired'' #''Glen and Glenda'' #''Chucky's Destiny'' #''Pride of Chucky'' #''Five Years Later / Bad Girls / Fond Memories / Gotcha!'' Trivia * Chris Sarandon was approached to return as Mike Norris in this film, but he had to turn it down due to scheduling conflicts with another film he was working on. * The role Redman played was originally written with Quentin Tarantino in mind, but Quentin declined, as did actor Joe Pantoliano. * The script for this film was pitched to Universal following the release of Bride Of Chucky in 1998, but they turned it down due to the low box office numbers. It wasn't until 2003 that Focus Features picked it up for release under their Rogue Pictures label. * Throughout production, the director and producers had a hard time agreeing on the look of Glen. Don Mancini wanted to give him his own distinct look, but the producers felt that he should have features similar to both Tiffany and Chucky. Gallery Seed Of Chucky movie poster.png|Seed of Chucky poster. qg0KBuWPGQJqOsFgBNr8Fnkwipi.jpg|Seed of Chucky poster. seed-of-chucky-i387575.png|Seed of Chucky poster. seed-of-chucky-poster.jpg|Seed of Chucky poster. seed-of-chucky-movie-poster.jpg|Seed of Chucky poster. seed-of-chucky-teaser-poster.jpg|Seed of Chucky poster. 9PIsGBs7oqTKAsfSjBFOW1lcBG2.jpg|Seed of Chucky French poster. ('Le Fils de Chucky" is French for "The Son of Chucky") 3eCA3MxSh5ywjfow0PDdU7zYFZ3.jpg|Seed of Chucky Brazilian DVD cover ("O Filho de Chucky" means "The Son of Chucky" in Portuguese). b5-seedchucky.jpg|Seed of Chucky Japanese poster. seed-of-chucky-thai-movie-poster.jpg|Seed of Chucky Thai poster. Category:Films